


Housewarming

by chanellywelly



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Socialite Tony Stark, Steve Rogers Is Thirsty, so thirsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 14:38:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17869124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanellywelly/pseuds/chanellywelly
Summary: If Steve has a copy of Tony's various Rolling Stone covers tucked underneath his mattress, well no one needs to know that.





	Housewarming

**Author's Note:**

> \- Tony's 21 and Steve is 18

        It’s about 1 am on a Saturday night and Steve’s trying to push his way through a crowded party, bumping shoulders with people, stammering out apologies and trying not to spill his drink. He’d been looking for Bucky, they’re in a top story apartment and it’s impossibly big, surprisingly easy to lose people in. All he knows is that he’s in midtown and that they’d gotten off the yellow line over on 57th street and had walked two avenues east and a bunch of blocks North, staying right on the edge of Central Park. It’s by far the biggest Apartment? Loft? Certified Bachelor Pad? he’s not sure what to call it, that he’s ever been in and he’s had about four mysteriously colored cocktails that taste like heaven. He doesn’t actually stray that far out of Brooklyn very often. Steve’s route is pretty planned out for the most part. He takes the Q from Flatbush up to Long Island University for school five days a week, after school he takes it all the way back down to Coney Island, usually to meet Bucky and they wander around piling all of their change together to get some hot dogs and root beers and explore the beach. Even when it’s cold out they put on their best boots and their warmest jackets and see how long they can stand the cold with the wind whipping off of the water and making the tip of their nose ache.

        This weekend though Nat, Bucky’s girlfriend, had been going on and on about how Tony Stark had just moved back from Malibu into the city and was having a housewarming party. She said it would be the party of the year and that she’d promised she’d come. Steve didn’t know much about Tony Stark beyond occasional articles here and there that had appeared in the Times and maybe sometimes he watched his stories on instagram or scrolled through his twitter feed. The Stark’s were socialites, they’d been in the spotlight since well before Tony Stark was born, he had grown up into into it, slipping easily into his role the older that he got. It was easy to follow their lives they were plastered all around New York City. So he knew that Tony had gotten into MIT at only 15 and had already graduated and gotten his foot into Stark Industries as soon as he could. Now that he was 21, following the death of Howard and Maria Stark he had inherited the company. Steve had also read a few tabloids here and there reporting legal disputes between him and Obidiah Stane over the future of the company, but as far as he could tell Stark Industries was putting a lot of effort into keeping whatever was going on out of the papers and trying to settle it internally. So truth be told, maybe Steve knew a lot about Tony Stark and if he had a couple copies of Tony’s various Rolling Stone covers slipped under his mattress, no one needed to know about that.

        The thing about Tony Stark was that Steve found him unbearably arrogant at times. He was obviously proud of his wealth, he was known for throwing lavish parties across a variety of cities and buying expensive cars he didn’t need. Tony was always being photographed with beautiful men and women on his arm, showing them of, wearing them like a trophy and letting them into his life just for the night before appearing with another pretty face the next day. That alone should have turned Steve off of him. However, Steve would never forget being 12 years old though and seeing a 15 year old being photographed with the Dean of MIT with a suit that looked two sizes to big for him, like it belonged to his father and he had insisted on wearing it. His hair had been tousled, his eyes big and brown and Steve had sat on the floor of his room with that picture for hours, reading over and over again the pages that showcased his inventions and projects. He was talented and Steve knew without having ever spoken a word to him that Tony Stark was special. There had to be with someone that was that creative and who was so idealistic in his vision of the future. Not only that, but even recently Stark Industry had invested in Green Energy projects and advancing technology for mental health services and trauma. He was an enigma and Steve had been harboring a secret crush on him since he was a child.

So he had let Nat and Bucky argue for a bit on whether or not that’s how they should spend their saturday night and Steve had stepped forward shrugging his shoulders and trying to appear casual.

        “It could be fun?” He had suggested and that’s how they ended up on a train up to midtown, Bucky mumbling under his breath about how Steve and Natasha had been conspiring against him from the beginning.

         It’s been hours though and Steve has only caught glimpses of Tony here and there. He had approached Nat before and they were like old friends, their dynamic a bit confusing though as if they were best friends now who had just so happened to be enemies in a past life. Nat had gone to introduce them, but someone Steve hadn’t recognized had swept him away before they got a chance. She had touched Steve’s wrist in an apology and had gotten him a drink. So maybe the crush hadn’t been so secret, but Nat was also scarily intuitive and observant.

         Forgetting about his quest to find Bucky, Steve changes course and starts searching for a bathroom. He giggles to himself as he drags his fingers along the wall, little bumps and ridges from the exposed brick tickling his finger tips. Then he’s touching smooth, darker wood and finally his fingers wrap around a  metal doorknob that he triumphantly pushes open. The bathroom light feels blinding compared to the rest of of the darkened apartment and he blinks rapidly, adjusting to the light. He finds himself in a bathroom with red and white tiles, the counters a black marble and it’s then he realizes that someone’s already standing in the bathroom.

         “Oh” Steve says stupidly his mouth falling open.

Tony Stark is standing in the bathroom, washing his hands with his jeans still unbuttoned. Steve gets a peak of underwear between the zipper and the undone belt and he can’t help but let out an disbelieving little bark of laughter.

          “You’re wearing silk boxers”

Tony raises an eyebrow at him, but he makes no move to fix his jeans, turning his body fully towards him, wiping his wet hands on his jeans instead of the perfectly good towel next to him which Steve also finds funny for some reason, the alcohol making his head fuzzy. Tony’s fingers are long, thin and perfect, contrasting against the denim of his pants.

           “Something wrong with a little silk?” Tony ask finally reaching down to do up his pants.

           “It’s just a little cliche don’t you think?” Steve can’t help but ask. His cheeks go pink, he can feel them heating up, but it’s not like he’s lying.

 Tony’s gaze shifts to one of surprised and then he laughs head falling back and his throat working attractively. “I’m going to get you another drink, I’ll wait for you outside” He says.

         Steve tries not to lean into him when he walks by and shuts the door behind him. He stares at the closed doors for a couple of seconds, his mind trying to process exactly what just happened before he finally gets into gear and actually uses the toilet. He washes his hands quickly and efficiently because he has to know if Tony really is sitting out in the hallway waiting for him. Pushing the door open he pokes his head out, looking to the right and then to the left. True to his word tony is leaning against the wall, sipping a drink from one hand and holding another one out for Steve. He purposefully drags the tip of his finger along one of Tony’s as he takes it from him, but his expression doesn’t shift enough for him to see if there’s any sort of reaction to it. He’d never be this brave sober, but it’s so loud in the apartment and pictures really do not do Tony Stark any sort of justice. He’s gorgeous and Steve wants to count the freckles he can see dusted across his nose.

          “So you gonna tell me your name or what?” Tony asks him, gesturing for Steve to follow him. 

They go back out to the party, but Tony doesn’t stop and mingle, instead he leads Steve out through glass doors onto a balcony that’s so high up it makes his stomach lurch a little uncomfortably when he gets close enough to look down. He gets lost in it for a moment, the sensation looking over the edge brings. It’s a little bit addicting to feel his stomach drop like that. The city is gorgeous from up here, but he doesn’t want to miss out on the chance to see Tony lounging in a lawn chair with his legs sprawled and his glasses pushing his hair off of his forehead. Steve sits down in the chair next to him, trying to mimic his easy posturing, but he imagines it doesn’t look nearly as cool.

          “I’m Steve Rogers.” he says finally. “It’s nice to meet you.”

 Tony smirks at him. “Nat’s friend. She told me about you when I called to invite her to my little house-warming shindig.”

           Steve’s cheeks heat again and he doesn’t trust Nat to not have spilled all of the questions he had asked. He doesn’t trust her to not have told Tony about all the poking he had done to get a little bit of insider info. She had dropped the bomb on him about a week into dating Bucky. Though he can’t say she really dropped anything. She had mentioned her friend was up in Boston hosting an art gala because he had funded the entire thing and Steve had stupidly asked her how she knew Tony Stark. He had given it away then because she hadn’t even said her friends name.

          “I’m assuming you don’t need an introduction from me.”

           Nat was dead to him. Steve was deleting her on social media, blocking her phone number and then changing his name and moving out of state. And then he would send her a letter, detailing how she was going to have to win back his affections by finally giving him her secret chocolate chip cookie recipe she had thus far refused to give up.

          “Even if I don’t, it’s polite to introduce yourself” Steve says finally and he mentally gives himself a pat on the back for playing that so cool.

 Tony laughs again and sits forward. His gaze is focused and though his eyes are a little glassy from the alcohol he seems a lot more sober than Steve. His lips are moving like he’s talking, but it takes him a minute to catch up with what he’s actually saying. The thing is that Steve can’t seem to move past how stunning Tony is in person. With him this close he can’t practically count his lashes, which are long and thick and his mouth is made to be sketched, cupid’s bow sharp and his lips pale and pink.

          “- so she told me that you were in school, but not what you were majoring in.”

 Steve blinks at him and takes a steadying breath. “I’m getting my bachelor’s in Art Therapy over at LIU. My first year” He adds.Tony looks impressed by that and Steve can’t help but straighten up, pleased. He’s proud of what he’s doing and he’s working hard to get his degree so he can really start heading down a career path. His goal is to someday have a private practice focused on working with children and teens.

           “I’ve got connections if you ever want them” Tony offers him without reserve and without any prompting from him. “I know a few people who could help you get a foot in the door with an internship or something entry level.”

         The offer surprises Steve and sits heavily in his chest. Tony doesn’t even know him, yet he hadn’t hesitated to share his resources. He had followed his public persona for so long that it feels monumental in the moment to see yet another side Tony that doesn’t exist in his public or in his claim to fame as a young genius. It feels special and like maybe he’s seeing a side of Tony that not everyone gets to see.

          “Thank you” Steve says says and in a moment filled by sentiment and liquid courage he reaches over and wraps his fingers around his wrist. For the first time Tony looks surprised and he blinks up at him. Tony’s pulse jumps under his thumb and he considers that Tony might actually be attracted to him too.

 His eyes are so dark and Steve can’t tear his gaze away from it. He just met him, but even so he leans in a little bit in hopes that Tony will kiss him.

 Instead Tony stands and tugs on his hand. “Come on, sweetheart, let’s get you some water”

 Steve makes a small and disappointed noise. “That’s not the Tony Stark I’ve read about-”

          Before the statement even leaves his mouth he knows it’s the wrong thing to say. Tony’s gaze shutters shut and he feels it sharp in his chest. He vows to make it up to him and get that quiet and soft expression back. The one that he’s never seen in photos before. His hand stays steady on Steve’s wrist, guiding him into the kitchen and pressing Steve’s back against the counter. Tony fills a cup with ice and water and holds it out to him. He takes it, as soon as the water hits his lips he realizes how thirsty he is and downs it, passing it back and silently asking for more. He drinks three cups before he’s finished, and as some spills down his chin, Bucky and Nat slip into the kitchen. Bucky snorts at the sight of it landing on his shirt and Steve flips him off as he wipes his chin with his other hand.

          “We’re leaving, come on, punk” Bucky says, releasing Nat’s hand so she can move to tell Tony goodbye. She hugs him and plops a loud and messy kiss against his cheek.

 Suddenly the ground feels like it’s going to give out on him, his heart rabbeting in his chest. He might never get the chance to hang around Tony like this again. He swallows, glancing at Tony and then back at Bucky. He really doesn’t want to go. When is he going to get a chance like this again?

           “I think I’m going to stay-”

 He starts and Bucky interrupts to protest, they’ve never made a habit of not leaving stuff like this together. It’s safer that way, but Bucky has Nat and Steve wants to be here. Tony leans against the counter next to him, close enough that their hips touch, looking between the two of them.

           “He can spend the night here, I’ll send him home in a car tomorrow” He promises. 

          Bucky doesn’t look too happy about that, but he trust Nat’s word above all else when it comes to being the judge of someone’s character so when she gives a jerky little nod he finally agrees and Steve feels his lips stretch into a smile. They both walk Nat and Bucky to the door and Steve tries really hard not to imagine this happening a thousand times over for couples game nights.

         After Nat and Bucky leave other people slowly start to filter out. Now that he’s alone he’s a little more anxious, worried Tony will get annoyed by him following him around while he mingles, but he introduces him every time and makes sure he’s included and engaged. By the time the last of the guests are out Steve is half asleep on the couch, but he sits up as soon as he hears the door click shut. He’s about 99.9% sure Tony’s not going to sleep with him tonight and he’s proven correct whe Tony kneels next to the couch, and brushes a piece of hair from out of his eye.

           “Come to bed with me- just for sleeping” He says quickly when Steve’s expression lights up. It doesn’t dim though. He just wants to be close to him.

            Standing up he follows Tony into his room. He’s got a king sized beds with so many pillows that Steve can’t wait to get lost them and there’s a fireplace by the bed that Tony actually turns on. Steve pulls his shirt off, tossing it aside, followed by his pants and gets into the bed, burying himself under the covers. It’s the warmest, most comfortable bed he’s ever slept in and he decides he’s going to have to be dragged out kicking and screaming in the morning. When Tony starts to change though he sits up, watching him. His shirt drops to the floor and he’s got toned arms, ones that are clearly worked with every day and his nipples are brown and hard, little soft black hairs bordering them and he feels hypnotized. Then his gaze falls to the dark curls down his navel, happy trail disappearing down into the silk red boxers as Tony shoves his pants down and off. Steve laughs again, earning an eye roll and a little laugh out of Tony. When his gaze falls to his ass however, Steve’s brain basically short circuits. It’s plump and round, the soft curve of it giving way to soft thighs. Then Tony bends to grabs his clothes off of the floor and the silk stretches tight over his ass and Steve’s very suddenly half hard, his mouth watering. It takes a full two minutes of repeating to himself that the bed is just for sleeping before he can even get his breathing back to normal.

           “When you said just for sleeping, you really meant it huh” Steve says solemnly as Tony gets into bed next to him, using an app on his phone to shut off the lights.

            “I really meant it” Tony says, sliding under the covers and getting comfortable, Steve feels his hand trail up along his torso to rest on the center of his chest. He has to be able to feel how hard his heart is pounding. “Maybe, just maybe in the morning I’ll make it up to you.”

 Steve closes his eyes and starts pretending to snore and when Tony laughs his heart clenches painfully in his chest. Here in the quiet of his room Tony’s laugh is loud and uninhibited and he wants to hear it on repeat every single night like this. When he opens his eyes the fire makes light dance across his features and Steve gives into the urge to reach out and follow the flickering with his fingertips.

 He falls asleep between one breath and the next, trying to keep his eyes open and on Tony’s face until he can’t anymore, giving in to the need to sleep. The last thing he remembers is Tony pressing a gentle, wet kiss to his fingertips.

          When he wakes up the fireplace is turned off and though there’s still space between them Tony has an arm thrown around his waist fingertips tickling his side. Steve’s careful as he slips out from under him and into the bathroom. He reaches up and tries to tame his hair, it’s a mess from sleeping on it, one side completely flat and the other wild and sticking up everywhere so he uses his hand and rearranges it into something more attractive. Then he finds Tony’s toothpaste squeezing it out onto his index finger and scrubbing his teeth with it, erasing the taste of sleep and alcohol away. Tony’s still asleep when he comes back out so he gets back under the sheets and comforter and scoots close to him, running his hands over his torso stopping to gently squeeze the softness around his belly. When that doesn’t wake him he brings his hand up to scratch lightly over his chest. Finally Tony’s eyes flutter open and he turns his head to look at Steve with a lazy, sleepy smile.

           “Wow, What a sight to wake up to” he says, reaching up to grab Steve’s hand as it starts to stray down his torso and towards his cock, slowly to give Tony a chance to stop him if he’s changed his mind. Which he does, but not because of that. “Hmm I think I need some coffee first”

 Steve groans flopping onto his back dramatically. Tony rolls on top of him, hips pinning him to the bed. “I’m just kidding, let me freshen up.”

          Steve watches his ass as Tony heads to the bathroom and reaches down to run his fingers over the hard line of his cock, just for a little something to tide him over until he can get Tony’s hands on him. He can hear him running the sink water and brushing his teeth. When he comes back out he’s pretty sure he brushed his hair too. Tony climbs back into bed with Steve, tugging the covers down so he can really look at him. Steve arches a little when he drags his fingers along his rib cage and down to grab at his hips tightly again. He hops it leaves a mark.

          “Can I kiss you now?” Tony asks him and Steve surges up and presses their lips together instead of giving him a verbal answer.

 He had only kissed one other person before. Peggy Carter back when he was 16 and they had dated for six months. It had never gone further than kissing though. He wants to do everything with Tony, he hopes he has the time. He doesn’t want this to be the first and last time.

 Tony catches his bottom lip between his teeth, sucking on it and sinking his teeth into it lightly in a way that has Steve grinding lightly against his hip. He lets out an audible moan when Tony parts his lips with his tongue. He gets lost in that for awhile, just kissing Tony and  feeling his way around Tony’s skin, learning where he can feel a little pucker of a scar, a mole or the way his back dips between his shoulders. Then Tony pulls back hard against Steve’s thigh and rolling his hips just a little before pulling back.

           “Can you roll on your stomach for me, sweetheart?” Tony asks his voice low and husky and it goes straight to Steve’s dick.

 He obediently rolls into his stomach, bracing himself on his elbows and gazing back over his shoulder at Tony who sucks in a sharp breath and runs his hands down to his underwear.

           “It alright is I take this off?” He asks hoarsely and Steve shivers, he can hear how he’s making Tony feel right now, he can hear that Tony is just as affected by all of this as he is.

            “Yeah of course, please take them off” he says shifting to help him. When it slides over his cock he hisses, sensitive the tip wet and he grinds it down against the sheets because he can’t help it. Tony stills his hips though, pushing him into the mattress. 

          Steve shoves his face against his knuckles, pushing his hips back and he has about ten seconds to prepare before his cheeks are spread and there’s a tongue dragging along his hole. Steve cries out, hips bucking and Tony pins them, he tries to rock into it but he can’t move. Tony pulls back to tease the tip of his tongue along his rim, not pushing in, just toying with him and Steve feels as if he’s about to slide off the planet and into the astral plane with how good it feels. He’s wet and messy and Tony is letting out these desperate little gasps against him like he’s the one getting off on it, and then he works his tongue into him, thrusting it gently and Steve thrashes against the bed. He needs more, he can vaguely hear embarrassing, needy little cries coming from him, but he can’t seem to stop them, and when he bites his lip to stifle them Tony very gently slaps the back of his thigh, trying to encourage him. After that he doesn’t hold back, vocalizing his pleasure here where he doesn’t have to hold back. He feels wet and open and tony pulls his mouth back, panting and running his fingers along his wet rim, wiping saliva from his chin.

           “You’re so fucking responsive, you’re so gorgeous, Steve. You should see yourself, falling apart on my mouth, getting my sheets all dirty.” Tony praises him, running his palms down under his hips to lift him up onto his knees, pressing a tender kiss to the middle of his back. 

          Then his mouth is back on him but this time with the added sensation of Tony’s fingers around his cock, working him in time with the thrust of his tongue. Steve doesn’t last long, clenching down around his tongue and coming with a loud moan, hips bucking and streaking the dark, expensive sheets under his hips. Tony doesn’t stop stroking until he goes soft in his hand, sensitive and whimpering, turning his head when tony slides back up his back to grab his hair and kiss him again, rough and claiming. When he pulls back Steve slowly crawls forward until he can turn and face him sitting up on his knees and sliding his hands up Tony’s thighs. He’s hard against his stomach, cock head smearing precome along his belly and Steve bends to drag his tongue along the trail of it, Tony’s dick twitching against his skin. He looks up at him and he can imagine what he looks like, his hair a mess and his cheeks flushed and lips kiss swollen.

          “Show me” Steve whispers and tony immediately gets it.

 He tangles his fingers in Steve’s hair, pulling his head down so it’s just above where he’s hard, thick and purpling at the head: Steve parts his lips, but tony drags the head of his clock along his cheek first, slowly guiding to toward his mouth and rubbing it over his bottom lip. “Just lick, tease me a little bit.”

          Steve follows his lead, licking over his slit and tasting him, dipping the tip of his tongue along it and then working him up by licking around the head. Tony touches his cheek and slowly pushes the head into his mouth and Steve instinctively coverers his teeth behind his lips and sucks. Tony breathes out deeply above him and he can feel Tony’s thighs trembling under his hands, with restraint, or maybe he’s overwhelmed, he isn’t sure but it makes his stomach tight with want. Tony slowly cups the back of his neck and pushes so he can take a little more, guiding him. He can’t take all of him so he slowly moves his hand off of Tony’s thigh, wrapping his fingers around what he can’t get too and pulling off just a bit before sinking back down, tightening his grip on his shaft and then he works him over in earnest, mouth and grip working together to get those punched out little gasps falling from Tony’s lips and the fingers in his hair tighten, never quite pulling but the grip is enough to make his eyes water and his spent cock twitch against his thigh.   

            “Oh you’re perfect, fuck, how did I get so lucky, your lips look made to take me like this” Tony says as Steve slides back up to the head stroking him and tony tugs on his hair again and pulls him back gently “I’m going to come, sweetheart, just use your hand.”

 When Tony does come Steve leans down enough that it catches on his chin, a little bit on his chest and it brings something feral out in Tony who drags him off and licks it off of his chin before pressing their mouths together, sharing the taste with him and when Tony pulls back Steve flushes under his gaze, he’s looking at him like he’s something special, something to be treasured.

           “Stay here, I’ll be back” he says touching Steve’s cheek.

          Steve gets up and starts pulling the sheets off, tossing the dirty one aside and then he gets back in bed, laying on top of the comforter. Tony comes back in a robe, carrying another one and a wet rag. He takes his time cleaning Steve’s chest and mouth up, then cleans up his thighs that still had a bit of dried come on them. He kisses him one more time before tossing the rag in the laundry and he carefully helps Steve into the softest robe he’s ever felt, tying it around his waist.

           “How do you feel?” Tony asks carefully and Steve presses a kiss to the stubble on Tony’s neck.

           “I’m perfect” He promises. Shifting so he can lay down, waiting for Tony to slid in next to him to pull the comforter back up and over them.

 Tony wraps his arms around him and Steve rests his cheek against his chest, listening to his heart beating under his cheek. Tony’s warm and soft and he wants to spend the rest of his day like this. He wants to spend the rest of the year and possibly the rest of his life exactly like this with Tony’s facial hair tickling his forehead.

           “Can I take you out on a date?” Steve asks him “I think i’d like to show a handsome fella like you around my neck of the woods.”

 He can feel Tony smiling, a deep rumble shaking his chest as he chuckles. “Oh yeah? You gonna take me out? We can paint the town together?”

 Steve pulls back to look at him. “You ever been to Coney Island? We can share an icee and then go on the ferris wheel and I’m going to kiss you at the tippy top of it.”

 Tony smiles so brightly his eyes crinkle and Steve feels his stomach lurch in the same way it had on the balcony yesterday.

           “Yes, Steve. I’d like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: captainstvrk  
> twitter: justiceforjude


End file.
